Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communications presently operate in certain licensed bands of the Radio Frequency (RF) spectrum so as to avoid conflicts with other wireless communication systems. However, LTE can operate in virtually any portion of the RF spectrum, including certain unlicensed portions of the spectrum where WiFi communication systems operate. Due to the nature of its MAC and PHY layers, LTE poses challenges to coexistence with other radio access technologies, such as WiFi. For example, WiFi is designed to coexist with other technologies via channel sensing and random backoff. But, LTE downlink channels are designed to continuously operate at a pre-defined power level decided by the operator's coverage requirements, regardless of where user equipment (UE) being served is actually located. Any LTE system operating in the same band as a WiFi system would interfere with the WiFi system because the WiFi system would have little chance to sense a clear channel and deem it suitable for transmission.